


girlfriends

by remremy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, john and sherlock are married and make a quick appearence but just, rlly rlly quickly and theyre also dumb and in love, theyre lesbians and i am too, this is. nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remremy/pseuds/remremy
Summary: molly and hopkins being dumb and also in love and gay ? thats. basically it. no plot. only lesbians





	

"Sooooooo..." Hopkins draws out as she slides a hand across the table, walking towards the stool Molly sits on.

Molly's lips twitch as she swivels around to face the Detective Inspector. "Can I help you?" she asks as she opens her legs for Hopkins to step between.

"Hm. I actually did come here for something that Sherlock asked for. It's not in here, I just thought I'd visit my girlfriend while I was in the area," she says, brushing a bit of loose hair behind Molly's ear and kissing her forehead. The pathologist's ears go a little pink as a pleased smile takes over her face. Two fingers are hooked into Hopkins' belt and with Molly's head tilted back, her chin hits just below her collar bones.

"Two birds with one stone?" she teases, a foot wrapping around Hopkins' calf.

She kisses Molly square on the nose, then gently, once, on the mouth. "Two birds with one stone."

They stand and talk like this for a while, trading kisses, discussing dinner plans, would Molly please, please, take Hopkins' cat to the vet for her, she just doesn't have the time, and the like. Eventually Sherlock wanders in, towing John behind him by the hand. Sherlock's eyebrow quirks at Molly as she quickly removes her hand from under Hopkins' shirt.

"Hopkins? I asked for-"

"Yes, hello Sherlock, I got _sidetracked_ ," Hopkins replies, turning a bit in Molly's arms to lean against the table and a bit on Molly's thigh.

"Well, don't do it again, it was ver-"

This time Molly interjects with, "Well _i_ asked you to bring me a tool from another lab room when you were helping me with an autopsy, and found you and John snogging in the corner."

"Shut up, Molly," Sherlock mutters, turning beat red, as John scoffs behind him.

"You didn't tell me you went looking for tools," he says to Sherlock, a grin on his face, and Sherlock punches his chest.

"Just because we're married doesn't mean I won't tell _you_ to shut up too," he hisses, and John just kisses his cheek and grabs a lump of fabric from one of the tables [Sherlock's missing scarf that he's been whining about, Molly guesses] and steers him out of the lab, tossing a quick goodbye to them before the door closes. Hopkins turns back and immediately gives Molly a big kiss before backing away and picking up the file she'd set down on the table.

"I really do have to go," she says as Molly stands and links their arms together.

"Shall I walk you to the door, _madam_ ," Molly says dramatically, giving a slight bow. Hopkins sniggers and they pause at the door for a few more kisses before Hopkins pushes Molly back with two hands on her shoulders.

"Dinner," she says, "at-"

"Eight-thirty, the place down the street that just opened, yes I remember, now _go_ ," she finishes with a giggle, hands landing on Hopkins' hip to turn her around and move her to the door. "I will see you then, have fun at work." Hopkins dips for another kiss and chuckles, pushing through the door and back into the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> blease accept hoopkins as your lord and savior amen


End file.
